U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,201 discloses an evacuated dual pane window construction wherein mica spacers are disposed between the glass panes in a regular, square grid pattern one inch apart. Regularly spaced spherical support spacers 5 to 10 millimeters in diameter have also been used.